<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Place by MR01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060261">Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01'>MR01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mend [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), Justice League (2017), Justice League-Snyderverse (2021), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Batman (2022)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Batman Identity Reveal, Enemy Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne were forced to meet because of their parents.</p><p>Became friends through their mutual disdain for Oliver Queen. </p><p>Then reconnected years later in their battle against Superman.</p><p>It's too bad that this thing they have between them isn't just friendship or rivalry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mend [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"That's a cool space station replica and I thought drawing was your only talent outside of math or science but where's the rocket?"</p><p>Lex had been laying on his bed reading a Warrior Angel comic. Running a slight fever and suffering through a severe headache at the moment.</p><p>Having known that his parents were inviting other stuffy adults over and their families for his birthday.</p><p>He had claimed that he had a stomach virus. Which okay now that he is alone and settled in he thinks that he is beginning to feel it. </p><p>Still he'd let them know. If it gets too intense.</p><p>That he could not, under no circumstances go to greet anyone or go out of his room and they, not wanting to deal with him just left him to his own business. </p><p>Because boarding school was right around the corner. Set to start again in two days.</p><p>And his parents they were bent on enjoying life without him a little earlier than planned then.</p><p>Having sent staff to watch over him every few hours while also making sure Lena stayed in bed.</p><p>Bruce had just broken out of the party to go seek out Alexander. </p><p>He had seen the kid a few times in school.</p><p>Reading his books and drawing in a notebook while sitting under a nice tree.</p><p>Always getting pushed around or bullied by Oliver and co.</p><p>It's not his business so he doesn't butt in normally but sometimes it gets annoying and he's stepped up to the plate to defend Lex more than once.</p><p>Without the dweeb's knowledge obviously but he and Oli have thrown hands on more than one occasion.</p><p>That kid never learns or relents, it's a good thing that neither does he.</p><hr/><p>Lex sits up. His favorite comic book forgotten in favor of staring at the kid.</p><p>Bruce Wayne's in his room. His heart feels like it beats just a little faster.</p><p>He'd seen his bloody knuckles one day after gym. Earlier that day Oliver had called the slightly older boy his boyfriend and proceeded to torment him.</p><p>Embarrassing him in front of everyone including the school's Principal which hadn't been great and when he'd stood up for himself.</p><p>Denying it because Wayne would never be interested in him. As a friend or otherwise.</p><p>He had ended up getting punched in the stomach and detention on top of it for instigating a fight, disrupting the class.</p><p>Then his parents had gotten wind of the situation and both had explicitly voiced their disappointment in him.</p><p>Part of the reason why he'd rather not leave his bedroom is because he knows Queen and his stupid friends are out there too.</p><p>If Lex harbors a small crush for the older Gothamite boy he thinks that was just inevitable.</p><p>A stepping stone.</p><p>Lex pushed his blanket away and pulled his hair out of his eyes. Trying not to stare at the model he'd made with his parents and Lena.</p><p>Trying to look a little more presentable yet he can understand if he's failing he feels too under the weather to care much.</p><p>"My sister broke it. If you like it so much you can keep it. I hate it now and don't want it."</p><p>He's kind of lying when saying that he no longer wants it because it took time to make and it's attached to a happy memory yet he thinks he can give it away if the person getting it is Bruce.</p><p>Lex just hopes that the boy will cherish the gift.</p><p>The dark haired boy kneeled by the set then ran his fingers along it gently. When he turned to look at him he was smiling.</p><p>Mumbling the words "thanks Lex" before he is standing up.</p><p>"I heard you were sick so I came to check up on you. It sucks sometimes to be alone and I know it's your birthday."</p><p>Bruce lets go of the model. Placing it back on the floor gently. He will take it home and ask Alfred to help him keep it dust free, in one piece for years to come.</p><p>"I also know that we aren't friends but I think you're cool."</p><p>And okay this is a huge deal because either he is hallucinating due to food poisoning or Bruce Wayne just complimented him a couple of times in a span less than ten minutes. </p><p>Lex runs his hand over his sweaty forehead. Pushing his hair back. He thinks he might need a shower or some water.</p><p>Because he suddenly feels everything go a little haze-y. </p><p>"I um thank you Bruce but by now you're missing out on the multi-flavored cake and ice cream. It's the chef's specialty, I think."</p><p>Wayne cautiously approached him. Sitting on the corner of his bed. His feet dangling over the edge as he leaned in a little close to Lex.</p><p>To assess the damage and situation for himself. </p><p>His face scrunched up in curiosity and worry as he reached out to touch him.</p><p>The moment his cold fingers touch his face Lex grips his wrist tightly.</p><p>Bruce's eyes widen in surprise yet he doesn't pull away. If anything he is leaning in closer.</p><p>As if he has a purpose to his madness. Relaxing in his hold to press his palm against Lex's too warm skin.</p><p>Shivering when Lex closed his eyes contently. Sighing in relief at the contact.</p><p>Snapping Bruce out of his wonder-like state. Bringing him back to reality and there is a rush, a sense of urgency to him now.</p><p>"We should call an adult or one of your staff. Maybe they can get a doctor. I think that you're sick." </p><p>"It's okay they already know. I was told I could just sleep it off. I don't look that bad do I?" Lex finds himself feeling a little mortified.</p><p>Like he should jump in the shower despite having been there this morning.</p><p>Maybe he could also do with some mouthwash since he was bound to go into the restroom.</p><p>Bruce looked around the room then pressed his lips together before placing his other hand on his chest pushing Lex back onto the mattress firmly and without objection.</p><p>"You probably run hot aside from just your fever then. I will stay here until you fall asleep just in case."</p><p>Bruce laid beside him. Getting comfortable in his classmates bed.</p><p>Looking up at the ceiling because if he looks straight at Lex from this from angle.</p><p>Things looks a little personal like they are close friends or siblings. Bruce is completely fine with having neither.</p><p>That is until Lex pipes up again. His red curls filling his vision in absolute delight as rays of sunlight make his hair appear so nice, soft.</p><p>"And if I get you sick? Will you sue me. My Dad says thieving people can get money quickly that way." </p><p>The words cause Bruce to laugh openly grabbing Lex's blanket. Covering them both. If he leans against him just a little closer neither of them seem to mind.</p><p>"I don't need money. My dad has lots. He says I will too. But if I get sick and I can't go to school Monday. You have to promise me you won't take Oliver's shit. Or anyone's ever."</p><p>Lex stays quiet for about an hour to the point where Bruce is already dosing off himself. Feeling completely relaxed and like he belongs here.</p><p>His voice just above a whisper.</p><p>"One day I won't need anyone to save me. I'll be my own hero." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>When Bruce sees Alexander and his parents next a couple of months have passed.</p><p>With Lex and Bruce's parents having not been the only ones to have hit it off.</p><p>Now they are even visiting from Smallville.</p><p>And his parents had pulled him aside before the Luthor's got there. Breaking the news as gently yet swiftly as they could. Warned Bruce to not be shocked when his saw his little friend again.</p><p>Letting him know that the young Luthor heir had been involved in a freak accident in Kansas.</p><p>That it was the cause of the Luthor kids not being in school for a week.</p><p>Been a key witness in the meteor shower incident that the whole country had heard about.</p><p>Asked him to please at least try to be nice tonight to the traumatized boy.</p><p>And Bruce finds that he is scared, anxious to see Lex again. </p><p>When he does get the chance to see him he notices that Lex is bald once his dad forces him to remove his baseball cap, telling him it's not polite to leave the help waiting.</p><p>And Lex looks ashamed of himself yet resigned, sad at the moment his eyes catch Bruce's. He looks a little scrapped up. But otherwise okay-unhurt.</p><p>His little sister nowhere in sight but Bruce doesn't find that he cares much.</p><p>"I have a new game system. Come check it out." Bruce moves quickly.</p><p>Grabbing Lex's wrist and stringing him along without caring about the adults telling them to have fun and they will call when it's time for dinner.</p><p>The moment they are alone and the door to the theater room is locked Bruce corners Lex against the wall.</p><p>Looking at him intently. Concerned. And Lex is looking back at him, openly worried.</p><p>A full minute goes by and Bruce smiles at him. Something soft. His hand reaching out to caress Lex's face gently.</p><p>And Lex is briefly reminded of the little farm boy he met in Kansas the day of his accident with beautiful eyes who'd done the same thing Bruce is doing now so openly.</p><p>"I think you pull off the look really well." There is a few seconds of silence then Lex is breaking it and eye contact.</p><p>"My sister says I look like I have cancer." And Bruce laughs backing up a few steps. Relaxing. His smile fading away when he sees that Lex doesn't see the joke.</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Oh, it hurts him. He just grabs Lex's hand in his own. Not completely sure why he did it but he is so not letting go now.</p><p>"Lena is just jealous she isn't as brave. You survived a meteor shower and are still beautiful."</p><p>Bruce hadn't meant to say the last part. He knows he likes boys, some and girls but he had not planned on telling Lex or anyone.</p><p>He had just told Alfred. Not even his parents knew yet. He runs a hand over his too warm face like a nervous habit, continuing.</p><p>"I think she just wants your attention. I know I would." </p><p>Lex smiles lightly at him. Squeezing his hand a little tighter before he continues, his eyes clouding over with sadness.</p><p>"Maybe. She has a nice way of showing it. My dad says I need to stop crying before I go back to school."</p><p>As he says that his eyes start to well up with unshed tears and Lex is looking away again wiping at his eyes.</p><p>His voice lowering a little as he backed up against the wall as if for support.</p><p>Unknowingly bringing Bruce with him a little closer then intended.</p><p>It makes Bruce want to reach out and hug him. He doesn't though. Just stands there listening.</p><p>"That it makes me weak and I won't embarrass him. Sorry, um sometimes I mhm I can't stop it. Talking or thinking. It's not fun."</p><p>"I don't mind. But when you're done we can play grand theft auto. I'm really good at it."</p><p>Lex laughs and Bruce feels his heart speed up as if he were playing out in the sunshine with his parents on a weekend back in Rome.</p><p>They look around the room. Alfred left the kids a table full of drinks, snacks. Most of it healthy yet there are some sweets snuck in here 'n there.</p><p>God, Bruce absolutely loves Alfred.</p><p> "You're always welcome to stay the night, you know. I asked my parents before you got here."</p><p>He doesn't say that his parents were way too overjoyed when he told them that he'd made a friend.</p><p>Bruce sets his control on the floor. Biting into a sandwich as he watches Lex rummage through his Dad's old book collection for one that he likes or probably hasn't read before.</p><p>What a nerd.</p><p>"We're going to have so much fun. I brought the new addition of Warrior Angel to show you."</p><hr/><p>It's no surprise when Bruce doesn't show up for school for the following month and a quarter.</p><p>The reason as to why was on the news everywhere.</p><p>Billionaire's Thomas and Martha Wayne just died. His own parents had attended the funeral to pay their respects and offer condolences.</p><p>Lex is just so happy when he sees him in the library one morning after first period.</p><p>Before Lex even has a chance to say much more than a greeting or get out his condolences Bruce looks up at him.</p><p>His eyes red, puffy with his lower lip trembling and his hands slightly shaky.</p><p>Their friendship over the months of finally talking to each other had blossomed into something nice, routine.</p><p>Having found someone fun and interesting to talk with. Someone who spoke their language down to the T and could hold their own in the advance pre-engineerings class.</p><p>But now with his tragedy Lex saw this for what it was.</p><p>A set back. Heartbreak. He feels selfish the minute he reaches that realization.</p><p>"I'm going back to Gotham. Permanently. Alfred is with the headmaster now."</p><p>There is silence for a few minutes. Lex is pulling up a chair. Dropping his backpack on the floor beside him and a stack of books on the table.</p><p>Lex finds that his voice quivers as he spits out the words. "Excelsior Academy won't be the same without you." Then he shallows hard. Feeling tears well up. Clouding his vision.</p><p>Bruce hugs him tightly as he watches him in this state. Focusing on him instead of his own feelings because this, it helps.</p><p>Is a small distraction.</p><p>Pulling away only to brush his lips against Lex's cheek. Blushing himself slightly when Lex turns to face him.</p><p>Surprise evident on his face but then he is kissing him back. Quick yet gently and it's just a slight pressure on his lips.</p><p>It makes sense Bruce thinks. This makes sense.</p><p>And then his heart is breaking for a completely different reason than his parents deaths.</p><p>It's enough. This moment to leave both happy yet heartbroken.</p><p>And when a librarian comes to shoo them away because it's lunch time both boys just run out the door.</p><p>Hand in hand. Books and backpacks forgotten because they want a few more hours to enjoy what little time they have together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>By the hands of fate Bruce and Lex are thrown back into each other's orbit.</p><p>With Lex being in his father's office.</p><p>Having just been named Luthor Corp. CEO the same day Bruce Wayne was officially crowned sole proprietor of Wayne Industries-Enterprises because he had effectively paid off every single investor.</p><p>With the press hounding them both for an exclusive interview and Bruce's idea of safety had been to dive headfirst into the eye of the storm.</p><p>"Uh hey, it's been a while ay?"</p><p>Mercy shows herself out. Having been in Mr. Luthor's office to update him on the now updated stock prices for his new venture LexCorp.</p><p>God, Bruce is an absolute vision to behold.</p><p>"It has. I thought the devil was due to pay me a visit. I just didn't expect to see you so soon. Or for you to be such a dreamboat. Holy hell."</p><p>Lex tossed him his phone and Bruce caught it expertly. Seeing the headlines.</p><p>Gotham's Golden Playboy and Metropolis' own eccentric genius Billionaire were as of today seen as teens, nay men of great power.</p><p>"How has life treated you since I saw you last? Besides good because god, you are fit. Like you were built all kinds of right."</p><p>Bruce chuckles and the sounds had felt almost foreign his own ears.</p><p>Well to be fair with himself it had been an extremely long minute since he was last anywhere close to being happy. </p><p>And to top it off he is slightly embarrassed.</p><p>Flattered.</p><p>By the open compliment. He had almost forgotten how open with his emotions or opinions Lex was.</p><p>"Busy, exhausted with just a hint of stressed. Yourself?" Bruce walked a little closer.</p><p>Actually walking into the office now and pulling up a chair. </p><p>"Good, as you know my stepmom recently divorced my Dad." Lex shrugs leaning towards him a little as he continues.</p><p>"So naturally, he hates the world and Lena can't bare the sight of me. I just found out that I have a brother named Lucas, he <em>hates</em> me. Everything is just phenomenal."</p><hr/><p>"So have you been with anyone." They are eating dinner in Lex's penthouse. Having snuck out of Lex's office a little too easily.</p><p>And both think Mercy, Lex's faithful and wonderful underling is just giving them a break.</p><p>They should enjoy this day. It is quite beautiful.</p><p>"I'm.." Bruce drops his fork. The question is shocking. Yet it excites him. </p><p>Eyes narrowing slightly. He is equal parts scandalized and awfully attracted by the directness.</p><p>He just turned eighteen and he's been on the run across the globe training his butt off to mentally, physically and spiritually prepare himself to face his parent's killer.</p><p>He's going to get justice. Vengeance even if it kills him or goes against his moral standing.</p><p>And here is Lex being nonchalant, a cocky smirk on full display. His question was not idle nor is his demeanor.</p><p>He aimed for the kill and landed on the bullseye mark.</p><p>"No, you?" Bruce shakes his head. He thinks he's never lied to Lex and that he won't start now. He is not embarrassed.</p><p>"No, I am far too much for normal society I think. It just hasn't crossed my mind much but perhaps I'm missing out on something. You could help me figure out what, if you'd like."</p><p>After the words are out in the open it doesn't take long for Bruce to think it over.</p><p>Jumping at the chance to experience this because he honestly thinks it might be the only time he'll gets.</p><p>It does not take him long to cross the room.</p><p>Getting over his reservations and his slight inkling of fear.</p><p>"I can do that for you."</p><p>Bruce stands before him. Just watching him for a moment before he went for it. Captured his lips in a tender kiss.</p><p>Keeping things slowly and gentle. Clearing the table by pushing the plates away.</p><p>Some of them dropping off of the chairs and table cluttering loudly. He feels a little bad for whoever's going to clean this up because he's made a mess.</p><p>He ignores it as he helps Lex to lay down on the table comfortably.</p><p>They make quite the pair.</p><p>Getting on top of him and hoisting himself up by his arm. Showing off his muscles.</p><p>The angle is a little uncomfortable but not by much and definitely not when he sees the state he left Lex in.</p><p>Smirking cockily when Lex blushed. Shutting his eyes tightly when Bruce licked his right nipple through his shirt. Tongue circling it.</p><p>Toying with it long enough to have Lex panting yet begging him to please continue.</p><p> He obliged without a second thought. His hands moving lower under his shirt as he starts nipping at his neck.</p><p>Admittedly he does not know what he is doing but he's going with what he's seen in movies and what feels good.</p><p>They will survive, adapt and improve, he knows this.</p><p>Lex tried to keep quiet, he really did but he lost this fight when he thrust up slightly. </p><p>A gasp escaping him when he feels the friction between them. His hardness.</p><p>This electricity here and neither can get enough.</p><p>"I want to taste you Lex." </p><p>Bruce is slightly hesitant to undo Lex's belt when he saw the man under him tense before nodding.</p><p>"Yes, uh Bruce you do that." He bites his lower lip hard when the other man touches him.</p><p>Desperate for his touch only to completely reach a state of mental blankness when Bruce gets on his knees for him and pulls his briefs down.</p><p> "I've thought of you often. Us. Like this." Bruce tugs at the base of Lex's cock.</p><p>Moving his hand up to the tip. His thumb running over the head. Loving the sounds Lex makes just for him.</p><p>And he doesn't really know what he is doing.</p><p>Is for the most part out of his element and is just going with it. He looks between Lex's mouth watering dick and his face. </p><p>Feeling something he cannot express into words so he revels in the unknown emotions brought up by their joining.</p><p>"Let me know if I hurt you so I can ease up alright." </p><p>Lex just nods, gripping his hair and Bruce finds that the pain on his head help center him a little. Add to this moment just a little more.</p><p>He chuckled softly when he swiped his tongue over the head and slit. Cause Lex to groan out his name so prettily. Pulling off as he judges the taste.</p><p>Looking up at Lex, catching his eyes. Pride shinning in them with hints of something else. A dark blush covering both of their faces.</p><p>"Eager for me?" </p><p>Lex just makes a growl-like noise. His fingers twitching in his hair. Bruce takes the hint.</p><p>Breathes deeply as he mumbled the words 'me too' and he tries something a little different.</p><p>This time placing an open mouthed kiss on the lovely head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"All I can say is thank you. I'm glad you were able to fit me into your schedule. Today has been wild."</p><p>Lex beamed brightly as he stared at Bruce's duel engineering and law degrees. Hanging in his office.</p><p>Waiting for his friend to get up here. Hanging up the phone when he heard Bruce tell him that he'd be up shortly.</p><p>He'd just gotten back from a funeral. Lena is inconsolable and crashing at his place for the weekend.</p><p>Lex could not have gotten out of her presence fast enough. He loves her, he does but he does not for one want to be sad today.</p><p>It is his anniversary of 'whatever this is' with Bruce. His bangaversary because his isn't completely sure if they are just friends or dating.</p><p>Or just work friends even though they don't work in the same building or fields for the most part.</p><p>They haven't really talked because it's been way more action than words.</p><p>What he just knew is that today is not the one for bullshit.</p><p>That is all. It has to be enough.</p><hr/><p>When he comes up he isn't alone. There are a couple of journalists following closely behind him.</p><p>And Lex feels his blood run cold as his hands clench into fists slightly. </p><p>He had not come here to be ambushed. His own bastard of a father had just died.</p><p>Bruce had been through this himself.</p><p>Sure he had actually had a nice bond with his parents but that was irrelevant.</p><p>What the fuck had he been thinking he'd accomplish here?</p><p>"Lois Lane and this is Clark Kent we're with the Daily Planet. It's a pleasure Mr. Luthor and quite the coincidence to see you here."</p><p>Lex eyes Bruce, his barely concealed rage ebbing slightly when he looks at the reporters.</p><p>Before Lex had a chance to get the words out the handsome man spoke. Fiddling with his glasses slightly. "I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Luthor."</p><p>Well this man is easy on the eyes. Still Lex is annoyed. He will survive.</p><p>It's annoying but whatever. He can do this. He has unfortunately been through worse.</p><p>"I'll take Kent and your office off your hands, Bruce." Lex didn't dignify the other man with a look. So he missed the way Wayne made to reach out for him.</p><p>Only to stop himself and act like he had just meant to stretch his legs. Not bothering to care where Bruce escorted Lois to.</p><p>"So Mr. Kent. Can I call you Clark? Are you here to get an exclusive on my revamped humanitarian campaign for Luthor Corp-" Lex rolled his eyes.</p><p>Taking a seat in Bruce's comfortable chair like he belonged in it.</p><p>Like he'd been on it plenty of times before. It makes Clark slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>Sure Clark does not know the nature of their relationship and frankly it's none of his business.</p><p>He thinks Lex deserves something better than a casual fling with a fickle play boy.</p><p> "Or could it be that you couldn't pin my sister down for a comment about our father's untimely death."</p><p>Clark follows his motions. Taking a seat across from him. Pen and paper ready instead of a smartphone or a camera.</p><p>Cute.</p><p>"Neither, Lex- er Mr. Luthor. I'm here because I have a source claiming that you wanted to purchase the Daily Planet."</p><p>They leave their own and notebook on their lap. A genuine concern, an open interest shining through.</p><p>"I just wanted to follow up with that. See if there was any relevance or truth to it."</p><p>Oh alrighty now he thinks he might be interested in a little more than just purchasing a news outlet.</p><hr/><p>Bruce kisses him. Something tender yet reserved. Like he's holding back.</p><p>For either his sake or Bruce's own.</p><p>Lex isn't sure.</p><p>In the middle of a crowded room full of socialites and without a care for their opinions.</p><p>"It was not my intention to ambush you earlier. I just thought two birds, one stone."</p><p>"That it could help distract you because I know you can make anything work in your favor."</p><p>They are at a fancy gala. People left and right offering Lex their condolences.</p><p>More than just a shoulder to cry on from both men and women, non-binaries explicitly implied.</p><p>Bruce made it clear to everyone here that he was the only one Lex paid attention to. </p><p>"Is that your way of asking for my forgiveness, Mr. Wayne?" Lex quirks an eyebrow. His lips twitching up slightly.</p><p>"No darling, I know you just love making me work for it."</p><p>They sit in silence for a few minutes. Getting glasses of champagne and looking at new, slightly pretentious artwork.</p><p>The various items on auction.</p><p>"You know. I'm here for you, right Lex? Will always be. I mean even if one day we are on opposite sides of a line."</p><p>They hit the dance floor. Bruce taking the lead and pulling Lex close to him.</p><p>Making it clear to everyone here that tonight Lex Luthor has his complete attention.</p><p>"You saying that because you won't let me buy a share of Wayne Enterprises?"</p><p>"And you think that makes us what, rivals. How poetic. Dramatic. It's a bit much, I like it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"No. No, no! Who authorized this garbage?"</p><p>Lex had been sitting in his office. Having just finished his latest blueprints for a bioweapon.</p><p>When he really should be doing something company related. Or humanitarian maybe.</p><p>This piece was one of many things that were just doodles made out of boredom.</p><p>Things he definitely knew could be made into a reality with his financial backing and a tiny amount of his attention but he isn't evil.</p><p>For him this is just a small outlet.</p><p>Still at times like this it is more than a little tempting to try one of them out.</p><p>He's come to learn that some people are complacent idiots. Like the citizens of his great City for example.</p><p>The moment he'd set his pen down he got wind that the City of Metropolis just named a whole day in Superman's honor.</p><p>Live news footage of people rejoicing in the normally busy street. Being friendly and happy, good out in the cool Autumn weather.</p><p>He gets a text from Mercy when he sees the cape clad deity floating gracefully outside of his window. </p><p>Not directly starting at him or even stand-floating all that close but Lex still had to be petty.</p><p>He smiled something cheery, evil-like as he flipped him the bird regardless of the possible repercussions.</p><p>And that's the moment the Kryptonian actually caught sight of the billionaire.</p><p>Confusion then anger and mirth all mixing on his face in the span of seconds before he has the nerve to smile back at him.</p><p>Acknowledge him properly.</p><p>Breathtaking, a real God.</p><p>If Lex feels his breath catch in his throat, he should know that he isn't alone in that aspect because Clark is feeling like a..well like a lovestruck mess.  </p><p>Holding his hand up as if he were saying hello before his head tilts to the side as if he is picking up on some disturbance.</p><p>Moments later Lex's assumption are confirmed when he sees the man soaring up further into the sky. Away from sight so fast he hears a piercing boom.</p><p>It seems something else caught the god's attention. Lex mentally berates himself, he is not disappointed by that.</p><p>Certainly not.</p><p>"Mr. Wayne is on his way along with Miss Kane. Would you like for me to escort them to the penthouse suite? Or your office."</p><p>Lex is brought out of his musings and into the real world when Mercy makes it known that she's still been on speaker this whole time.</p><p>"Yes. Hmm. Bring up some lunch. Something simple. I have a good feeling about this one."</p><hr/><p>Clark had wanted to talk to Lois all day. Did she know that Lena Luthor was headlining L-Corp and buying out Cat Co.</p><p>Was moving to National City, subsequently following her breakup with downright wonderful billionaire- CEO of Spheerical Industries Jack Spheer.</p><p>All in one go because he sure hadn't. Then he thinks he really could go out of his way to visit his cousin Kara but then again he hasn't so far and this dynamic works great.</p><p>And he sincerely hopes that her older brother doesn't follow in her footsteps, follow her or move to Gotham for his handsome lover.</p><p>If Lex does at that point Clark might just reconsider moving there himself. Which okay he hears it now. It's kind of weird and a little excessive.  He just might though.</p><p>For the love of Rao, he would chalk it up to him simply having to make the sacrifice for the good of the world and not just his own peace of mind.</p><p>Because last week Kal-El as Superman had had the <em>unfortunate</em> experience of catching the billionaires hot and bothered against Lex's parked Ducati.</p><p>He had felt like dying with embarrassment for one and then possessive, jealous even but c'mon now.</p><p>And on top of that he got noticably upset when he saw that Wayne, show off bastard.</p><p>Had the audacity to continue kissing Lex even when he fully caught the Kryptonian's glare.</p><p>With today's additional woes, leaving him shocked the minute he got wind that Metropolis had gone through and named a whole day after him. Going as far as throwing a parade.</p><p>It was flattering sure-thanks but if things kept up he'd have a national holiday for his own. That is just too much for his blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"I would have gladly stayed at work you know. I assumed it would have just been you and Kate."</p><p>Lex is thinking that he could have furthered his research along but he had actually been looking forward to seeing Bruce's cousin again.</p><p>Instead he finds out last minute that she bailed because of some diabolical shenanigans her sister had plotting.</p><p>Ever adaptable, instead of a calm lunch his boyfriend is taking him to an art expose on the other side of town.</p><p>He lets his displeasure die a quick death only to have it resurrect tenfold the minute he spots a long time asshat.</p><p>Who is unfortunately bent on making his way towards them and he does not tense up or briefly scan the area for any potential routes to escape.</p><p>He also definitely does not plan on throwing Bruce to the wolves yet because this is in a way his fault, it is now kind of an option.</p><p>Lex does not like surprises. Neither does Bruce, it is certainly a reason why they get along so well.</p><p>"Oliver.. who knew you'd grow up to appreciate something other than a football. I'm happy for you."</p><p>Lex doesn't bother to hide the animosity from his voice. Even after all these years he fucking hates this guy.</p><p>He's grown up hot. Lex can admit that much. </p><p>"Lex, still bald I see." Oliver smiles and it's looking diplomatic whilst he looks thoroughly unimpressed at what he sees in turn.</p><p>"Hey Bruce." This time Queen turns up the charm and it can either be because reporters are walking a little closer this time around or because Wayne really is that gorgeous.</p><p>Bruce narrowed his eyes a fraction when he noticed the paparazzi's proximity.</p><p>"Queen." </p><p>And that's all that was said before he has his palm pressed against the middle of Lex's back leading him away from his ex-bully.</p><p>"You don't look so good Lex. You want to go somewhere else?" Bruce did not know this would happen.</p><p>He did not even think to check the list of guests he had been so distracted at the thought of impressing Lex.</p><p>Because he knew that they had wanted to check it out. </p><p>"I just thought the gallery's inauguration would have been a welcomed change of scenery. Perhaps a play next time. You can always make the call."</p><p>Bruce makes eye contact with a waiter, waiving them over so they can get their coats. </p><p>"No-no" his voice level raises a few notches and people don't do much to hide their slight curiosity.</p><p>All a little bored with whatever they have going on apparently.</p><p>Lex lowered his voice, whispering the words.</p><p>"Everyone is looking at me. Right now, I don't want the attention."</p><p>Only to clench his hands into fists as he thinks of his father and his words as they echo in his mind saying that a Luthor does not mumble.</p><p>That he should leave that kind of nervous tick to a commoner. He bites his tongue.</p><p>Frustrated because this stupid encounter got to him and he feels inferior, like he is in school. Pathetic all over again.</p><p>Bruce feels his heart flutter. And he's acting on instinct as he grabbed Lex's hands.</p><p>Bringing them up to his lips.</p><p>Kissing them both and this feels like he's declaring his undying love he is suddenly so nervous, empowered.</p><p>Then he is leaning in. His mouth against Lex's ear, he wants nothing more than to get him alone and all for himself.</p><p>"You and I, we are in the same storm."</p><hr/><p>"I've got a flight to catch in about an hour. That's why I wanted to make tonight a little special for us." </p><p>Lex had stepped out of the shower to grab a towel.</p><p>He could hear some shifting of movement from his bedroom. He grabbed his toothbrush.</p><p>"Right. So dicking me down in the elevator up to my penthouse wasn't doing it for you? That's good to know Bruce. Real cool."</p><p>Lex moves to grab his underwear. Throwing on some pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt.</p><p>Weighing his options of whether he should continue to tease his grumpy man or bid him adieu already because he really should get going if he wants to make it on time.</p><p>Get over whatever he's gotta do.</p><p>He walks out of the bathroom feeling like he could just melt into his mattress only to find his bedroom engulfed in complete darkness.</p><p>Kay great. He cannot see much.</p><p>A sudden chill running through him making him tense, alert.</p><p>"Bruce..did you leave for Paris already?" He fully expected to hear nothing back. To sit tight in the middle of his bedroom in silence. </p><p>But then no. That idea is shot to the fiery pits of Hell. He can just faintly make out the outline of a figure. </p><p>Fantastic..</p><p>"Well..what are you, the night?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>When he doesn't get a response he briefly reminds himself that he can definitely just turn around and book it back to the restroom.</p><p>Lock the door and call security or the police yet he is real conflicted.</p><p>What if Bruce is still out here and hurt for one. Second of all it is his home, he will defend it.</p><p>A shrill ring from his phone still laying far off by a sink startles him into action.</p><p>He moves swiftly for anything he could potentially use as a weapon on a vanity shelf.</p><p>Only to be pinned down forcefully to the ground. On the plus side he had gracefully managed to get something.</p><p>On the negative, it was a winter-minty chapstick and a pack of gum so he can safely assume that he's in a heap of trouble tonight.</p><p>He better not feature on a cold case broadcast or he is going to come back from the afterlife just to solve his own murder.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this? I am no bad guy. And this certainly isn't Gotham."</p><p>"We have more than enough of you Superhero-vigilanti, self-righteous assholes with just Superman, thank you very much."</p><p>He had tried to move.</p><p>To no avail obviously but his struggle had managed to get the shadowy bastard into the range of light a little better.</p><p>He recognized the perpetrator instantly. Not a clue as to who the person underneath the cowl is.</p><p>But he's seen the news. Has Ok-ed stories and limited coverage on this annoying community of attention hogs.</p><p>Well, what the hell.</p><p>The Bat is here in Metropolis. Scratch that, Batman is here in his bedroom.</p><p>Trapping him. With his thighs barely making contact with his hips and the palms of his gloved hands near both sides of his face.</p><p>"You have something I need Luthor."</p><p>Lex glares up at him and into the darkness. Knowing that it's futile yet unable to help himself from it. </p><p>"And what might that be? A 401k or spotless criminal record. The love of my wonderful employees."</p><p>He waits a moment before glaring up the vigilante bastard, gathering his courage.</p><p>This time his voice lowering, genuine concern training through.</p><p>"When you got here was there someone else home? Are they okay."</p><p>"Your lover..Mister Wayne was not home. Had he been I could have taken him too. He's not what I'm looking for."</p><p>"Good" The word is breathless, dreamy. With the billionaire under him looking significantly quelled.</p><p>Like the fight in him has simultaneously left yet reignited with a new drive.</p><p>Actually smiles up at him and it has Bruce wanting to both throttle him or kiss him until they need to breathe.</p><p>Stupid.</p><p>"I heard a rumour that you have a shipment coming in. Pieces of a meteorite, Kryptonite."</p><p>The masked vigilante above him startled him when he leaned in a little closer.</p><p>Pressing his body minutely closer as if they knew each other almost. The act was so effortless.</p><p>Intimate. A little too fucking comfortable is anyone asked him.</p><p>"I don't know what you planned on using it for or doing with it. Forget it. You are going to fork it over to the Justice League. All of it."</p><hr/><p>"And what if I don't." Lex raised an eyebrow. A cocky smirk on his lips.</p><p>"Hell I have a literal God as an enemy. What can a mere mortal in a mask and a Halloween costume do to me exactly."</p><p>He chuckled softly. Throwing his head back.</p><p>Getting comfortable. "I didn't mean to burst your bubble or kink shame but please, I have a full schedule in the morning. An actual job."</p><p>Lex has the audacity to actually get comfortable. Not even bothering to hide the fact that he is definitely not taking him seriously.</p><p>Why would he. He isn't that familiar with life outside of Superman's view yet.</p><p>One day, he'll learn. It's inevitable.</p><p>Sure Bruce may be kind of new in the whole hero business.</p><p>Almost two and a half years in give or take a week but if Alexander doesn't take the threat, this situation seriously..</p><p>He sets his hesitation aside. Moving quick as lighting his hand grips Lex's neck with one hand and pinned his wrists about his head with the other.</p><p>Holding him in place. And Bruce knows that this is not the time but the energy between them feels charged.</p><p>He certainly finds himself wanting to try something like this in the future.</p><p> "I can break you. In more ways than one." There is silence for a minute then two and Bruce's hold tightens.</p><p>"Maybe your beautiful, delicate fingers. One by one until you give me the answers I'm looking for. The Kryptonite."</p><p>The smile falls from Luthor's face. A look of annoyance and challenge crosses his gaze.</p><p>His mouth set. Posture a little stiff, more serious now.</p><p>"You wouldn't dare, Bat. Keep in mind that this isn't Gotham. Here I'd ruin you. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"You sure?"</p><p>Batman's voice is suddenly so quiet, a little breathless and questioning.</p><p>His hold on him easing up significantly. Lex feels his heart beat quicken at the silence that follows.</p><p>"You could have just taken what you wanted. I highly doubt anyone could have put up much of a fight at this time of night."</p><p>"You could have snuck into my Labs. Yet you're here. Will you do what Superman couldn't."</p><p>Bruce's eyes widen in shock as he catches up with what Lex is implying before the words are even out of his mouth.</p><p>"Are you going to put a stop to my evil ways before I even fully begun to embrace them. Kill me? It would be so easy."</p><p>His voice takes on an edge to it that leaves Bruce feeling cold. Out of place.  </p><p>"No one would know. You'd rid the world of a powerful menace. Of a Luthor."</p><p>Lex chances moving one of his hands when he meets little resistance he is shocked.</p><p>Mask of indifference perfectly set seconds later yet it starts to slip, crack when the Bat is gently caressing his face with a gloved hand.</p><p>"No, I don't kill." He pulls his hand away as if finally remembering himself. "That includes cowards."</p><p>The vibe they'd found themselves in immediately dies a harsher death than necessary.</p><p>With Lex feeling a mixture of rage and embarrassment, hurt. Slightly triggered and anxious.</p><p>But the opinion of others rarely matters much anymore.</p><p>"Well that wasn't very nice. One could argue you've just crushed my spirit. Daddy dearest would be so proud, you've done good." </p><p>Lex's face is impassive. His body tense and Bruce knows that he fucked up but this isn't an issue Batman should know about.</p><p>To him he should just be a walking corrupt man in the making. Someone without a backstory or emotions. Just a target. </p><p>"Luthor I.." His voice falters for the briefest of seconds as he feels Lex bristle under him.</p><p>"Tell you what, hero. I'm feeling better now, myself. Generous even. Thanks for yanking me out of my stupor."</p><p>He moved to sit up. To his surprise the Bat let him. Mirroring his actions.</p><p>He opens then shuts his mouth. Lex sparing them any further interaction by giving in.</p><p>"And here's what I'm going to do to help. You have thirty minutes till I have the treasure trove you so desperately seek moved out of Cadmus."</p><p>"Now get out of my house or I will make good on my previous threat."</p><hr/><p>When the Bat finally leaves Lex finds that he cannot move. Briefly thinking that he's wasting electricity and that he could really go for a cold drink.</p><p>He doesn't know how much time has passed before he finds the strength to get up.</p><p>Walking towards the restroom to shut off the lights.</p><p>That action leaves him engulfed in darkness and he can't stand the silence so he approached his mini bar.</p><p>Grabbing himself a bottle and a glass full of ice. The continuous burn of the alcohol centering him.</p><p>Walking out towards his rooftop without much effort on his part or thoughts in his head.</p><p>Once he is up there the freezing night air seems to wake him up. Clearing things up for him.</p><p>When he gets up to the rooftop he isn't alone.</p><p>Lex sees God. A god who was not there. One he cannot stop.</p><p>He should not be here. Why isn't he out there disposing of the one thing that can kill him.</p><p>The irrational thought that the Bat kept his little secret and tidbit to himself embedded itself in his thoughts but that can't be right.</p><p>"As you were Super." He doesn't-didn't shoo him, he simply acknowledge that the gorgeous blue and red clad boy scout could certainly exist somewhere else.</p><p>Preferably on the other side of the universe for the time being.</p><p>"Luthor" There is a beat of silence that leaves Lex and Clark feeling like it's kind of haunting.</p><p>"Why did I just feel like you were about to do something potentially dangerous and purposely stupid."</p><p>Lex lets out a laugh. His shoulders shaking slightly whether with the humor or the weather Clark isn't so sure.</p><p>"I'm young, disillusioned with the world and richer than some countries."</p><p>"Or maybe just a little sad and well on my way to getting drunk. Take your pick and let me be would you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Did something happen." Clark doesn't fly a little closer, hell he doesn't even run more than his mouth at the moment but Lex finds that he's feeling a little caged.</p><p>Claustrophobic even. He is out in the open.</p><p>Fuck the Bat for burrowing into his skin like a dagger. Clean, hurtful, impersonal.</p><p>Quick yet not.</p><p>"When we give someone our time, we actually give a portion of our life that we will never take back."</p><p>Lex takes the bottle and proceeded to move towards finishing it but stopped short at the look of complete and undisguised, frustrated pity in place on Superman's lovely face just for him.</p><p>"I'm sorry are you disappointed in me or something?" He sets the bottle down. Thoughts of his freezing body overshadowed by this growing annoyance.</p><p>"A little bit, yeah. I know we aren't friends or even properly aquatinted but you're not looking so good and I'm a little worried about you."</p><p>This time the god does move forward. Feet firmly on the concrete he takes a step closer then another and a few more.</p><p>Doing the unthinkable he removes his cape effortlessly and drapes the heavy yet sinfully warm alien fabric over him.</p><p>The offending item shielding him completely from the cool weather. With Superman just taking a seat next to him half a yards length away.</p><p>Lex can't seem to find his voice for a minute. All thought process coming to a resounding halt at the act.</p><p>His own voice coming out as a disbelieving whisper. Harsh and smooth like gin drunk in too much a rush.</p><p>Misplaced anger and shame mixing in with some fear yet gratitude. All perfectly aligned in one little word.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You won't ever be alone." Clark picks up the bottle. Drinking from it momentarily as if he had needed something to give him courage.</p><p>Keep him centered a second longer.</p><p>"That a threat or a promise, Kryptonian."</p><p>"It just is." Superman smiles something soft at him and Lex finds himself wanting to ruin this moment.</p><p>Fight him and be mean. Aim with the clear intention to kill. He doesn't.</p><p>The fight, thought of it leaving him.</p><p>Maybe the Bat was right.</p><p>Lex just snuggles a little deeper against Kal-El's cape.</p><p>Hating how much he loves it. How under normal circumstances he'd plot out and maybe reason why committing unspeakable acts to study it and it's owner is justified.</p><p>Clark takes the sight in.</p><p>Of Luthor barley letting down his guard only for his phone to ring and he doesn't have to have super vision to know who's calling at this time of night.</p><p>"You should go save the City, Superman. I won't be jumping off a building anytime soon. Even if there was the slightest chance you wouldn't let.." Lex spits at the floor.</p><p>The action vulgar but the words lodge themselves in his throat. "Maybe one day. I wonder would you simply watch me."</p><p>"Lex, I um Luthor." Clark remembers himself. Cleaning his throat.</p><p>His eyebrows furrowing in disapproval as he marvels at this whole situation.</p><p>Just what he willingly put himself into.</p><p>"Off you go space mutt. Catch." Lex stands up. Letting go of Clark's cape. The winds quickly snatching up the gift. Pulling it away. </p><p>"Really Lex?" A look between slight amusement and challenge crossing Superman's features as he stepped of the ground. </p><p>He's already in the air and halfway across the block when he stills. His cape forgotten and rapidly falling onto the busy Metropolis streets as his ears pick up the words.</p><p>"Next time, find me before the Bat does. Or at least put in some effort, okay."</p><p>Spoken so bitterly, Clark has to physically stop himself from rushing back to the sky to look over Lex and assure himself that the breathtaking billionaire is right as rain.</p><p>It makes Clark's blood boil at the thought that Lex could have possibly been injured.</p><p>That he wasn't fast enough to stop it, hadn't even known since he'd been busy saving tourists in Tibet.</p><p>Not that he blames them or anyone, he has a responsibility to the world first.</p><p>He will follow up.</p><p>Batman's got some answering to do.</p><hr/><p>"Lex, you didn't pick up. I've tried you twice. Got me a little worried there. You okay, love?"</p><p>Bruce tested out the word. It sounded foreign to his ears. It tasted odd on his lips for a moment but he is done for the night.</p><p>He got the Kryptonite. A good portion.</p><p>Tonight was one of firsts and tests. Some that he passed yet came out feeling like he'd failed.</p><p>Still, mission accomplished. Successful.</p><p>Not all of it, clearly. He's certain that Lex will get more if he doesn't already have a shipment hidden somewhere in this City already.</p><p>"I was just catching up with an old friend. You, you doing okay? You sound a little out of breath."</p><p>There is silence for a moment. Background noise can be heard just barely and then Bruce sounds a little clearer.</p><p>He must have been on speaker. Or maybe reception was off wherever he had gone.</p><p>"Well.. I didn't mean to leave you in such a haste. I left without saying goodbye. That won't happen again."</p><p>A moment passed. Lex having already started walking back into his room. Keeping all of the lights on in his house.</p><p>He doesn't know why he is so shaken. Not really.</p><p>"You know what, I got my answer. Maybe I shouldn't have worried."</p><p>He had felt so anxious to hear Bruce. Know that he's okay but life happened in a instant instead and then he'd felt irrationally angry because Bruce had not been there.</p><p>Then he came to his senses. Telling himself that in real life, in a moment of truth.</p><p>Of horrors, that no one ever is. He knows this.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't want to keep Alfred waiting."</p><p>There is silence and then Lex is hanging up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It is early in the morning when Lex walks into his office. The place is decorated with a holiday spirit in mind, it certainly is not his. </p><p>He doesn't know whether to give whoever okayed this act a promotion or a 'you're fired' spiel.</p><p>Lex settles for crossing the room and sitting on his chair. Mercy a few steps behind him.</p><p>Growing up he used to dream about or at least put in a little too much hope into having perfect moments, days at least when common festivities came around.</p><p>It was naive then it is stupid now but if Mercy plays along he won't complain.</p><p>His schedule for the day already open and ready to dive head first into.</p><p>Turning towards his computer he gets to work. Starting with the simple tasks first to get them out of the way quickly.</p><p>"Mr. Luthor don't forget, you have a twenty minute break at 3pm. Which you promised to phone in on a meeting for the Smallville plant."</p><p>Lex nods, hungry and he asks her to have his secretary send up some breakfast so they could share as they go through some documents.</p><p>Thinking he should follow up with his R&amp;D labs in the city at some point this week to see how his projects are coming along.</p><p>Getting his speech together for the press conference he'd called together.</p><p>His sister Lena is announcing the opening of several L-Corps factories and hed like to show support. </p><hr/><p>Bruce steps out of his car with a half eaten bagel in his mouth.</p><p>Walking past some employees he stops at the entrance of Wayne Enterprises.</p><p>He has a full schedule today but he also knows Lena Luthor is visiting her brother.</p><p>Holding a press conference at LexCorp headquarters in Metropolis. He can use the opportunity to see what Lex is up to.</p><p>Things have been a little awkward between them since last night.</p><p>He thinks it best to leave things be while also being there for moral support and he can ask Alfred if he'd like to accompany him. </p><p>They rarely travel anywhere for pleasure or the sake of it. And he thinks maybe this can be a nice detour.</p><hr/><p>Their arrival in Metropolis is met with a great deal of media attention.</p><p>Alfred driving a beautiful car Bruce is sure he owns, he just hadn't seen before. </p><p>The press conference has yet to begin and people, reporters and paparazzi are already anxiously waiting. </p><p>LexCorp staff on site being courteous, knowledgeable and welcoming.</p><p>Lena having gone up to his office. Ready to begin yet wanting a moment to catch up with her older brother.</p><p>"I'm sensing some resistance." Lena looks at her dress in the full-length mirror. She might need to change it out. </p><p>The one she is wearing now is nice but maybe not for the conference. </p><p>She can put it back on after. Her brother saying Mercy has a few options ready if she has time to change.</p><p>Both are seated on a couch. Competitive as ever while engaged in an argument.</p><p>But he's saying he can stall. That he can use this opportunity to drag the Bat of Gotham for visiting his City. </p><p>Not that he told her or anyone about last night's drop-in.</p><p>He is however saying that a winged rat should know its place.</p><p>Bruce walking in a the right time. Alfred looking far too amused for some reason.</p><p>"You've got the world's attention Ms. Luthor. I was almost worried we weren't going to find a seat."</p><p>Lex sits up a little too quickly to pull off a causal look as they watch their friends from across the pond walk in.</p><p>"Alfred, Bruce. How have you been?" Lex had assumed they would not be coming. He had reserved their seats more as a gesture. </p><p>He moves to stand. Thinking he is out of practice with people he cares about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Doing well. Alfred and I just love whatever Lena has going on." Bruce smiles at his sister and she rolls her eyes.</p><p>She knows he is well aware of her current line of projects but she won't let that slip.</p><p>Catching on. They are so lovey and she low-key hates them. But she has a show to run and she is on a time crunch.</p><p>Asking Mercy to follow her out to find better shoes. If she'd like to trade actually because her's are perfect.</p><p>Saying that she can make them fit worst case scenario and Mercy is calling her hopeless.</p><p>Hugging Alfred on her way out. Saying that if he ever gets tired of Wayne he can work with her to make a better world.</p><p>He laughs awkwardly, going with it and she shrugs. Cutting her losses yet reiterating that her offer still stands.</p><hr/><p>Mercy goes to take her seat. She has Lena's shoes on and she swears the woman better not ruin hers or she will fight her.</p><p>She is ready. Friends or not. Still, she takes a picture. Post's it on social media with a pedestrian caption just to just to irk her friends.</p><p>Watches as Lena takes control of the room. Effortless. The Luthor name changing colors on the wall behind her.</p><p>Waiving to some kids as they tour the facility with their parents and teachers. The tour guide moving on to a new topic.</p><p>"Welcome all to LexCorp. As you all know I have in recent months successfully branched out.." Lena hasn't even truly begun her speech when she hears a commotion.</p><p>Great she is being interrupted on her big day. Wondering where the hell is her security team for this event and why Lex isn't here yet.</p><p>Then again, gross maybe she doesn't want to know.</p><p>What is interesting though is that there appears to be people in the distance screaming before she actually sees any danger.</p><p>She is quickly losing the crowds' attention and in the coming moments it is of very little concern because they a surrounded by a group of villains.</p><p>People with weapons saying that this is a simple robbery on account of all the visiting rich folks and the media attention.</p><hr/><p>Bruce crosses the room quickly. Watching a flock of birds fly by.</p><p>The sunlight and clouds, view of the City incredible. He kind of wishes he had this in Gotham.</p><p>Moving to kiss him as if it is the most natural act in the world. Bending, holding himself up on the balls of his feet.</p><p>When Lex just looked away he frowns. Huffing a breath. Feeling like they were kids again.</p><p>Lex is acting childish.</p><p>Bruce is a little put out. "I'm right here."</p><p>"I clearly have well functioning eyes." Lex doesn't even know why he is mad. That's not quite right, he does and he knows it's irrational but he does not want to go into detail.</p><p>"Lex don't be snide." His tone comes up a little sharp, commanding and Lex is grabbing his shirt. Yanking him forward forcefully.</p><p>A small flash of anger in his eyes and Bruce has never thought him hotter.</p><p>Bruce is allowing himself to be reeled in like a fish.</p><p>Kissing him. Moving to straddle him. His clothes suddenly feeling a bit tight as he moaned his name in between kisses.</p><p>Removing his tie as he pulled at his nice shirt. A few buttons lost to the world. Hissing that he wants, needs him right now.</p><p>Rutted against him, his cock hardening as he roamed his body with his hands.</p><p>Begging him to touch him, fuck him for fucks sake because they have yet to try that and he has thought of nothing else all morning.</p><p>With Lex unzipping his own pants. Pulling them down but not off. Spitting on his palm.</p><p>Commanding that he take his own pants off and throw them on the floor.</p><p>Bruce complying without question. Far to eager. Ready for him.</p><p>Asking him to wait as he sticks his hand down his briefs. Grabs his nice, leaking cock.</p><p>Strokes him as he attempted to stand up. Showcasing his strength and well timed-paced coordination.</p><p>Laying him on the couch far gentler than Bruce expected but he doesn't mind. He helps him undress in turn.</p><p>Lex saying he needs to find lube and maybe a condom. Letting him know that he will be back.</p><p>That he is so unbelievably beautiful. And Bruce is trapping him in place. Wrapping his legs around his hips. Arms around his neck.</p><hr/><p>"Take me Luthor or I might change my mind." He is not serious. Not even a natural disaster warning could make him leave.</p><p>"Are you so fickle?" Bruce moans as he feels Lex's hard cock. Circle against his hole before carefully moving in.</p><p>Groaning out that he can be what he wants on the spot. That truth and happiness, justice rarely coexist. Lex just kisses him.</p><p>Watching him blush, clearly embarrassed but adamant about what he's doing, wants.</p><p>Leaving his hand before him. Letting him know that there is still a chance to change his mind but Bruce is looking defiant, too far gone to stop.</p><p>Licking his fingers. Coating them in saliva.</p><p>Looking confident, resolved. Despite his innocence. Massaging his inner thighs.</p><p>Teasing him in a sexy asshole kind of way. With Lex mentally saying okay. Slow as he moves, aligning himself.</p><p>His fingers entering him, pulling out slightly then going back in. Stretching him out.</p><p>Working him open. Mesmerized by the sight that Bruce had reserved only for him.</p><p>Arching his back. Admitting that he might love him and that it scares him.</p><p>That he cannot lose him on any capacity especially as a friend. That he will always be here for him.</p><p>And Lex is cataloging what he can into little boxes.</p><p>Wondering what Bruce Wayne had to hide from even him.</p><p>He hears him gasp, suck in a breath as he cried out that he can't take much more of his toying about.</p><p>"You're so stubborn, Wayne. And so damn tight. Holy.." Lex isn't even halfway in when Bruce is yanking him closer. A few curse words leaving him.</p><p>Kissing him. Biting him roughly. Spreading his leg open to accommodate him. Relaxing against the slightly ebbing pain.</p><p>Lex giving him a moment longer before he is thrusting in a set pace. Driving him crazy.</p><p>"Like you are any different." </p><hr/><p>Bruce comes to the sound of someone screaming. Lex's hand on his cock still stroking him. His pace faster, a little harsh.</p><p>He hadn't expected to hear it, the sounds and damn.</p><p>Lex stills inside of him. Voice a little concerned. Saying that he should pull out because there could be an emergency and that they should get dressed.</p><p>And he is already doing just that. With both thinking they should apologize probably even though neither is at fault here.</p><p>Lex moving a little clumsily as he throws him him his underwear and shirt.</p><p>He looks at them then back at him. For the moment unsure. Putting them on.</p><p>"I'm not sure-" Bruce moves tentatively. He breathes heavily. "What that was." He watches with great interest as Lex pulls his underwear and pants back on, up.</p><p>He will make it up to him. First he has to see what's going on. He hopes Alfred is alright.</p><p>Bruce runs a hand through his hair. Patting it down, cleaning himself up. His watch gleaming in the sunlight.</p><p> "We should have security on it." As soon as the words are out of Lex's mouth they see people barging into his office.</p><hr/><p>What the hell brought this on. "Hands on the wall or we shoot."</p><p>Bruce is the first to stand. Movements far too quick for comfort but he has been in far worse shape.</p><p>Faced scarier, more unfortunate situations.</p><p>Getting in-between these people and Luthor.</p><p>In the face of danger looking like there is nothing to fear.</p><p>His face set in active rage. His fists are clenched because if they are up here that means there might be people like them.</p><p>With their agenda downstairs. </p><p>Where there are children since today is also a scheduled tour day and bystanders.</p><p>Things happen all at once. One of the visitors taking a step towards him and another goes trigger happy and Lex is ducking.</p><p>Telling him to get out of the way. To move or that he is going to die. That he's going to keep them safe.</p><p>Reaching for a well hidden watch in the coffee table and then he's pressing buttons.</p><p>Pointing it at them. Zapping one of the criminals then another and Bruce takes the moment of distraction to move.</p><p>He has the remaining people on the ground before anyone else can be threatened.</p><p>Having taken a few hits here and there. Evaded most but by the time he's made certain that no one can use their weapons.</p><p>His knuckles are a little bloodied and he certainly needs an ice pack.</p><p>Perhaps a medic because he feels like he might have sprained a wrist and his elbow in his efforts.</p><p>"Pep talk over?" Bruce smiles at him brightly, cocky and Lex returns it. A little shaken by what he witnessed.</p><p>Looking for a pair of extra shirts and his shoes. He has to find Mercy and Lena.</p><hr/><p>Alfred feels a little rush of joy at the sight. Of Bruce and Lex. Both looking a little too alive.</p><p>Wild. Concerned but like they have done something incredible.</p><p>He looks at his watch. He has to see about Ms. Luthor and Ms. Grave's safety.</p><p>Master Bruce is safe and Mr. Luthor appears out of it but they are alive so that is all that matters.</p><p>He sees, feels hope.</p><p>Lex rushed to his friend first. Seeing her amongst the freaked out masses.</p><p>People here in Metropolis weren't exactly used to this particular brand of drama, yet anyway and this was a rush.</p><p>The authorities are here and so is Superman. They make eye contact but then the man of steel is looking at the sky.</p><p>Like he is needed elsewhere.</p><p>Then he is talking to the authorities. Letting them know that he had to go. Was leaving the damage control to them.</p><p>And they have got their hands full. Interviewing witnesses and taking people away. </p><p>"Oh dear, Mercy. Where's my sister?" Lex looks at her and she pointed to an EMT. Lena looks to be well besides a bit unsettled.</p><hr/><p>"Look at me." Bruce pressed his forehead against Lex. Forcing him to simply focus on him because what they just did felt overwhelming.</p><p>It must be to a normal person if even he is feeling it.</p><p>The intensity delivered, his voice was bordering on knight territory.</p><p>Some people staring openly because when the hell did Wayne and Luthor become an item. And more importantly why, how do they look so good together.</p><p>"You are safe." He kisses him. His blood pumping in his ears. "I promise" Bruce has his hands over his.</p><p>Tight hold of him. He has to ask. Curiosity leading him on.</p><p>"Where did you send the last guy or the one before them?"</p><p>Lex looks surprised. As if he had assumed he'd told him before or that he would have just known.</p><p>Holding up his portal watch. Letting Bruce examine it closer. Looking pretty proud of himself.</p><p>"Morocco. Well either that or Greenland. It's a prototype."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>